malice_in_wonderland_and_all_things_alicefandomcom-20200216-history
The Looking Glass Wars
' The Looking Glass Wars' is a series of novels by Frank Beddor, heavily inspired by Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. The basic premise is that the two books written by Lewis Carroll are a distortion of the 'true story' portrayed in these novels. It features twists and turns on the original story, such as the white rabbit really being Alyss's (Alice's) tutor, Bibwit Harte, and the Mad Hatter is really a very agile, somber bodyguard called Hatter Madigan. The Looking Glass Wars is the first book in a trilogy by the same name. It is currently going through further developments in a variety of fields, such as a spin-off comic book series entitled Hatter M. First released in the United Kingdom in 2004, The Looking Glass Wars was released in the United States on September 26, 2006. The second book in the trilogy, Seeing Redd, was released on August 21, 2007. The third book, ArchEnemy, was released on October 15, 2009. Inspiration In interviews, Beddor claims he wrote the book after seeing an incomplete deck of cards as part of a display of ancient playing cards at the British Museum. The images on these cards resembled Wonderland characters, while the cards themselves seemed to be illuminated by an unusual glow. He later went to a playing card collector who claimed to have the cards missing from the deck and told him the story of the Looking Glass Wars. The Looking Glass Wars is thus supposedly a faithful recording of this story. Character References Most of the characters featured in the book and its sequels are based on the original characters from Lewis Carroll's novels. As yet, the Wonderland characters that have no Looking Glass Wars equivalents include the Dodo (although Dodge is based on Dodgson, who is also the basis for the dodo in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland), the Duchess, the Dormouse (though mentions are made of people feasting on roast dormouse), the Carpenter (although Walrus has appeared as Queen Alyss' butler), the Mock Turtle, the Gryphon (eaten by Jack of Diamonds in King Arch's tent, in Seeing Redd), the Gnat, and the Lion and the Unicorn. Humpty Dumpty is featured in the third book in the series, ArchEnemy, as a character named Mutty P. Dumphy, described as "a diminutive hairy-cheeked man....with a single eyebrow...a head which resembled the rounded point of a gwynook's egg...." The Eaglet is referenced in the third book in the series, ArchEnemy, as a character with the anagram name of Mr. Taegel, a gifted weapons inventor that provides Alice with "spy gear" and is credited with having invented the special mirror barrier that once hid the Alyssian camp. He is described as having white hair that blows atop his head like steam coming out of his skull and having eagle-sharp eyes. In the UK edition, Alyss accuses Lewis Carroll of turning General Doppelganger into Tweedledee and Tweedledum while reading Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. This was removed in the US edition as the Tweedle twins originally appeared in Through the Looking-Glass, rather than the first book. Movie The script is finished and Chuck Roven has signed on as a producer. With the release of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, the film is in "wait and see" mode. Right now, they are looking for casting roles for young Alyss and young Dodge. Links Looking Glass Wars.com Sources *The Looking Glass Wars at Wikipedia. Category:Novels Category:Reimagining